


Переживания

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU canon, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fix-It, Love, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Крохотная пьеса о счастливом конце 9ки.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Тексты WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Переживания

_Бен Соло возлежит на своей огромной постели. В комнате бывшего Верховного лидера, а теперь сенатора Соло, совсем недавно доделали ремонт. Ноздри Бена щекочет запах свежего постельного белья, краски от не до конца просохших потолочных фресок и мебели из Батуунских кедров._

Бен Соло

Все проблемы в Галактике нашей разрешились самым сказочным, почти что фантастическим образом. Так удивительно, что вдруг все, вообще вот все-все-все-превсе, начиная с ненаглядной моей Рей и заканчивая кошкой Хакса, перестали хаотично носиться по планетам и орать почем зря, а просто взяли паузу в перестрелках и поговорили.

Поговорили. Ртом.

И Армитажа вдруг идеи,

И чаяния, и судьбы наши

Сплелись, как змеи.

Клубком таким, что не распутать.

Ножом иль лазерным мечом

Разрезать дружбу не удастся.

Но как же мне теперь расстаться

С лихою жизнью холостятской,

Да так, что б с помпой!

_В коридоре раздаются голоса. Все ближе и ближе. В комнату врываются: генерал Прайд и лейтенант Митака._

Лейтенант Митака

Остановитесь! В слезах прошу!

Колено генералу прострелили.

И кошечку его чуть не

Генерал Прайд

Ох этот Хакс и тяга к драме!

Должно быть, плакаться сбежал

Да не к кому б, а к Рена маме!

Лейтенант Митака

Он Соло.

Генерал Прайд

Дофельд! Вы дурак!

Пересмотрел кино вчера я

О тяжкой юности того,

Кто Экзеголом управляет!

Лейтенант Митака

Но Императора втроем

Уговорить пытались нынче.

Отказом он ответил нам.

Генерал Прайд

Послов разрезал пополам?

Лейтенант Митака

Хотел, но внучка запретила.

Бен Соло

Какого черта, вашу ж Силу?!

К чему мешать мне прям сейчас?

Где Рей? Где Хакс?

Лейтенант Митака

Простите нас.

Генерал Прайд

Ваш генерал, кудрявый этот,

Отвез коллегу моего

К теплом сияющему свету.

Бен Соло

Его оставил одного?

Где? На Пиллио?

Там, где Фазма во грязях греет телеса?

Генерал Прайд

О, Экзегола небеса!

И почему не компетентны,

Глупы, слабы и… гхым…

_Генерал Прайд начинает задыхаться от удушения Силой. Бен Соло вовремя вспоминает, что он отрекся от имени Кайло Рена. Отворачивается от корчащегося на полу Хакса и обращается к Митаке._

Бен Соло

Даю неделю. Всех собрать.

У Рей намечено на пять

Отпраздновать помолвку нашу.

Лейтенант Митака (шетопом)

Ну заварили же вы кашу!

_Митака и Прайд покидают покои Бена Соло._

_Входит Рей._

Рей

Колено Хаксу прострелили!

И молоко с утра разлили!

И Роуз купила мне белье!

Бен Соло

Расстроена. Ну е-мае!

Рей

И дед не хочет прилетать!

Бен Соло

Пошлем к нему же завтра мать!

Рей

Уговорит?

А впрочем, ладно!

С тобой жить хочу я складно.

Люблю тебя, Скайуокер мой.

Бен Соло

Согласна стать моей женой?

Рей

Да!

_Счастливый финал. Бен и Рей целуются._


End file.
